kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Super Kawaii Sunday
General information= The Kawaiifier is episode 8b of season 1 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. It originally aired on October 22, 2016. Summary HJ5 enter a contest to be on the cover of Baubles Magazine, but they accidently overload on kawaii. Characters Main *G *Angel *Baby *Love *Music *Rudie Major *Eago *Chewie Minor *Morgan and Macy *General Nofun *Otto Plot G is frantically searching for something new to wear for Super Kawaii Sunday. Baby asks what it is, which G explains that it's a celebration of fashion. It's mentioned that Eago, a fashion guru and photographer, comes to Kuu Kuu Choo Choo Station once a year to find the most kawaii outfit to put on the cover of Baubles Magazine. G mentions that style is the most important thing so the girls find the most adorable thing to wear. While at the mall, Love reads the article on the camera Eago will be using. It's called the Kawaii Meter Camera because it's able to measure and rate the amount of kawaii of a picture taken. G mentions it's more than accessorizing but about knowing when something is "in". She then rounds up the cutest, and most fashionable clothes for each girl. G is ready to rock! Unfortunately for G, when she arrives at the event, she realize everyone in the city dressed up in kawaii outfits, lessening their chances of winning. Rudie reveals he's meeting Twisty T for lunch (which is nothing more than a glorified vehicle parking scheme). G sees Morgan and Macy walking through the event, which disappoints her saying "they're on their way to their sixth cover". The other girls proceed to have fun, playing a rythym game, and bouncing in a funhouse. G unsuccessfully attempts to get Eago's attention, but she notices the girls are having a lot more fun than she is. G decides to join the girls in having fun, which she mentions is more important than some magazine cover. While the girls are enjoying themselves, Eago takes notice and begins to take their pictures but the amount of kawaii the girls produces begins overloading his camera. G says they're only wearing their everyday outfits but Eago says it's not about the outfits, but about the fun and the flair. Chewie produces a cute sneeze which sends the camera into a frenzy, exploding into fireworks and rainbows, effectively turning it into a giant camera monster. It begins charging a laser which has the ability to instantly de-kawaii anything it hits. It targets all the cute things inside the building, and then aims for Baby. She gets hit by the laser and her kawaii was drained from her body. The camera starts growing in size and escapes from the building. As it runs through the city, it zaps various buildings, turning happy and fun building elements into sad, depressed ones. At the restaurant, Rudie manages to get the keys to Twisty T's hovercar, which he is warned not to scratch it. As the girls pursuit the robot, they jump in and "borrow" it. While inside the hovercar, they fly towards the robot, which continues to grow in size, and begins attacking HJ5. Love mentions if they don't stop it, it could take all the kawaii out of the city. G comes up with a plan. The girls lead the camera to "Nofunland", which General Nofun is viewing through his binoculars on the balcony. As the girls fly the hovercar towards him, the camera, having no source of kawaii, malfunctions, bringing it back to it's normal state and landing in Nofun's hands. The girls fly ahead, and Baby's color and kawaii are restored. The camera mentions Nofun is the least kawaii person ever, and he proceeds to take a selfie with it. Back at the entrance of the restaurant, they park the hovercar while Rudie reveals the new issue of Baubles. It turns out Chewie managed to get on the cover. Meanwhile, Rudie notices the hovercar start floating up in the air. When Twisty T, comes out of the restaurant, Rudie tosses him his keys and quickly runs away. The hovercar slams against the street, much to Twisty T's shock. He immediately becomes angry but Baby quickly shows him the magazine cover, which he finds is "super kawaii". Quotes *Baby: (after her kawaii is returned) Yay! I'm gonna go hug someone! ---- *Kawaii Meter Camera: (to General Nofun) Hey there. I am a Kawaii Meter Camera. And you, sir, are the least kawaii person I have ever seen. ---- *Twisty T : (after seeing the magazine cover with Chewie on it) Oh, super kawaii. Trivia *Morgan and Macy were revealed to be on Baubles Magazine a total of 5 times. *The game Angel and Music play while attending Super Kawaii Sunday is similar to Dance Dance Revolution. *The scene where the monsterous camera latches on to the large skyscraper and the girls fly towards it in the hovercar is similar to King Kong. *Angel makes a reference to Adventures in Housesitting when she mentioned they destroyed Twisty T's mansion. *Angel asks "who is that?" when she sees Morgan and Macy on the back cover of Baubles magazine, but she should already know who it is from the events that took place in Totally Teen Genie. *This is the second episode where the girls destroy Twisty T's property. |-| Gallery= |-| Transcript= Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes